Falling In
by K i r e i n a U s o
Summary: Miku is getting weird feelings that she's had for 3 weeks before, about Len. She's never felt this way about anyone or anything, not even her leeks! She may be in love.. Through angst, humor, friendship, and romance, Miku has do decide what she wants. :3


Falling In

Ch. 1

Yes I know, a;kasjf;akfja it's long. Get over it.

Rin came bursting in through Miku's door. She panted and looked at Miku who was still sleeping peacefully.

"MIKU WAKE UP! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL SLEEPING BEAUTY!" She laughed and walked to one side of the room and threw open the cherry blossom themed curtains, light pouring in through the windows. Sighing, she put her hands on her hips, spun around on her heels, and glared at Miku.

Groaning, Miku sat up and stared at Rin, who was already dressed and done, her bow spot-on the top of her head, her tie fastened straight, her bag slung over her arm, slowly sliding down to the inside of her elbow.

Miku, who's turquoise hair was shooting in all different directions, shot her head over to her alarm clock. It read 7:00 a.m. She groggily turned her head and looked back over at Rin. Sighing she licked her lips and began to speak.

"Rin, my clock says 7:00. We don't need to leave to the bus stop until 8:30. SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" She was yelling now, aggrivated, and practically still asleep.

Rin just chuckled and stroked her 'invisible beard'. "Ohohoho, silly Miku. I knew you'd react this way. It's called you typically wake up 10 minutes before we have to leave. I figured you should get some time to actually get done." Turning around, she reached her arms up, grasping for the ceiling, which of course, she couldn't reach by a mile it seemed. "Besides, the early bird gets the worm, and it's a beautiful day outside!" She turned back around to Miku and smiled.

Miku gritted her teeth together. "Well unlike you, Rin, I'm not a ball of sunshine and energy every freaking morning. I don't have half of your energy in the morning. And if you must know, I was up ALL NIGHT LONG because of Gakupo and Kaito playing their video games. I didn't fall asleep until 2 IN THE GOD DAMNED MORNING RIN. So with that said, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" With a sudden jolt of energy, she burst out from under her blankets, and stood up on her bed. Her thigh-high socks were bunched around her calves, and her shorts were pulled up high, but her sports bra was fine. "I didn't even have time to find my favorite pajamas. So," she pulled up her socks and pulled down her shorts, "you have 3 seconds to get running before I kick your ass." She cracked her knuckles. "Ichi, ni, san!"

Rin jumped in places when Miku yelled three. She flew across the room, planted her hand down on Miku's bed, and sprang over the bed, landing on the ground doing a quick -duck-and-roll- technique she had learned. Miku jumped off the bed in attempt to tackle her down before she got up, but Rin stood and skidded away, leaving Miku hitting the wood floor with a heavy "THUD". Quickly shaking it off, she ran out of her room, throwing her door open and flew down the hallway, chasing close after Rin. She ran past Len and Mikuo's room, around the corner past Gumi and Rin's, and finally past Kaito and Gakupo's room, where they were both snoring quite loudly.

"_Damn, she's fast_," thought Miku as she continued chasing Rin through the house. Suddenly, Rin skidded to a halt right in front of her, as Luka was walking down the hallway, humming to herself, carrying an onigri bar and an orange juice for Miku like she did every morning. Miku tried to stop, but slid on her socks, knocking into Rin, who in turn slid into Luka, making her fall over. The onigri went flying and the orange juice toppled over off of the little plate, spilling all over the dark wooden floors.

"Uh-oh," murmured Rin under her breath.

Luka stood up straight and grabbed the onigri (which was still in it's wrapper) off the ground. "Girls, what did I tell you about running in the halls?" She arched an eyebrow. "I've told you not to repeatedly, but you two always seem to let it go in one ear and out the other, don't you?"

"Uwah! Luka-nee!" Miku scrambled to get up off of the ground. "G-gomen! I'll listen next time, I promise!" She dusted off her shorts and bare stomach, which grumbled slightly.

Luka just sighed and smiled. "You two sure are hopeless. Looks like you could use this Miku." She handed her the onigri bar. "And you Rin, you look like you could use a hand." She held out her hand, and Rin grabbed it, pulling herself up.

"Thanks Luka-nee." She spun around and skipped off to her room, most likely to wake up Gumi. And Miku's assumption was right; she heard her yell at Gumi, with her waking up almost instantly.

Luka grabbed her phone out of her pajama pant's pocket, flipped it open, and checked the time. "It's 7:20, can you do me a favor and wake up Len and Mikuo while I clean up this mess?" She turned and looked at the spilt orange juice behind her. It was starting to soak into the wood.

Miku nodded and quickly turned around to head back to Len and Mikuo's room. Passing Kaito and Gakupo's room, she peeked her head in to see them both snoring loudly and only sleeping in boxers. She rolled her eyes and shut the door, hoping to block out the sound. They were both 18 and out of school, while Luka was 19, and Meiko 21. Meiko wasn't home, so she was probably out hitting the 'Early bird specials' at the local bars. She drank a lot, but everyone had adjusted living with everyone for such a long time.

She continued down the hallway and around the corner past Rin and Gumi's room, and knocked lightly on Len and Mikuo's door. There was no answer. She quietly opened the door with a slight creak, and looked in. Taking a few steps into the room, she was washed over with a blue light, due to the light creeping in through the deep blue curtains. She gazed around and saw a sleeping Mikuo, snoring slightly and was laying on his stomach with his butt up in the air, a comfortable position. She covered her mouth and giggled softly. Turning her head to the right, she saw a snoozing Len, bundled in his banana decorated white blanket, and smiling a bit while breathing in and out softly.

Miku put her hand to her heart, her eyes open wide as her heart suddenly started thumping hard and quick. Why was this happening to her now? For the past few weeks when she'd see Len, her heart would pound fast and hard. She felt her face grow pink as she looked at him, snoozing away, dreaming contently. She couldn't wake him up when he looked so content, so she went over and woke up Mikuo and told him to wake Len up. She walked out and returned to her room, Len on her mind. Why was she suddenly favoring him, and adoring everything he did recently? "_Could I be... No, that's crazy!_" She pondered the thought of her being in love with him, but that was crazy. You can't fall in love with someone in 3 weeks. Shaking it off, she walked over to her walk in closet, opened it and looked at herself in the mirror, then checked her clock. "_Ne, it's 7:40. Better hop in the shower real quick._" Miku had her own small bathroom in her room, complete with a small shower and toilet and sink. She ran and grabbed a towel, and speedily jumped in, and let the hot water beat down on her skin.

Once she was out, she toweled off her hair, then brushed and blowdryed it, and finished by pulling it back into her signature pigtails. She walked back to her closet mirror in her towel, then dropped the towel, looking at herself. "_Ugghh, I have such small boobs. At least they're not like Rin's though._" She was a b-cup, and she was envious of Meiko and Luka, who were at least a large c. Shrugging, she pulled on her favorite pale blue bra, encasing her chest, making her look a little bustier, and put on matching underwear. She pulled on her white blouse with a deep blue collar that was a bit tight on her, but she didn't care. Sliding on her skirt that came about 3 inches above her knees, she inspected herself. It was the same uniform she had since the beginning of highschool. She hadn't really grown much, but it was only her second year. Her skirt became smaller and smaller, but she loved it. She wanted to be a little daring with it. She pulled on her new black knee-high socks. Afterwards she stepped into her white slip-on shoes, fastened her deep blue tie, and was ready to go, besides putting on a bit of make-up. She coated her lips with a pale pink sparkly lipgloss, and dabbed on a bit of blush on her cheeks, and finished by applying a coat of mascara to her already long eyelashes. She was done! Grabbing her bag, she flew out of her room and into the hallway, saw Rin and Gumi waiting for her, with Mikuo standing next to the girls.

"Yo Miku, what took you so long?" Gumi asked her. The girls all wore the same basic uniform, but Rin wore brown loafers instead. They were all second year highschool, along with Mikuo, who was Miku's twin and Len, who was Rin's.

"Did I really take that long? Last time I checked it was 7:40.." Her voice trailed off. She realized someone was missing.

Mikuo checked his phone. "Miku, it's 8:20 now. You were in the shower a while."

"Was I really in there that long?" She blushed slightly. "Gomen for making you wait for me." She walked over to Mikuo and touched his hair. "Your hair is still really wet onii-chan. Might wanna go towel it real quick." She smiled as Mikuo thanked her and ran to the large bathroom to dry it. "Ne, Rin, where's Len?" she looked around, but he was no where to be seen. Again, her heart started beating fast and hard and she blushed a light pink.

"I though Uo-chan woke him up?" She must've heard her ask Mikuo to wake up Len for her.

"Uwah! He's not awake! I have to go wake him up!" She dropped her bag on the ground and took off running for the boys' room. There he was, still snoozing away. She panted and ran in, shaking his shoulders.

"Ne, ne! Len, get up! You have ten minutes and we have to go!" She shook him harder, and he abrupbtly woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh hi Miku, you look nice today." He noticed the makeup she put on for today.

"Len, that's not the point! Get up and done!" He looked at his clock, 8:25. He darted up out of bed, and quickly changed into his black polo shirt with dark blue stripes and his black pants with his white tie, which were his uniform, with Miku still in the room. He was so tired he didn't notice her presence. He slid on his loafers that he had like Rin and quickly grabbed his bag.

"Ne, Len wait! Your hair!" Miku ran over to him and brought him to his bathroom and ran water through his hair. She could hear Rin, Gumi, and Mikuo calling goodbye to Luka. That was her sign to hurry up. She rushed and fixed the front, and pulled back the rest. "There, let's go!" The booked it out of the room, Miku grabbed her bag, and they ran down the street to the bus stop, where Rin, Gumi and Uo were waiting for them, and the rest of their friends like IA, Yukari, Miki, SeeU, and Aoki. Miku darted in front of the crowd that was trying to get on the bus that had now arrived, Len's hand in hers. She noticed how his hand was warm and soft, and she blushed a dark pink this time.

Running on the bus, she sat down and sighed. Whipping out her compact, she touched up her hair and makeup. Putting it away, she turned her attention to Len.

"Len, you okay? You seem really tired."

He yawned and smiled at her gently. "I am really sleepy. Miku, would you mind if I rested my head on your lap and took a nap till we get to school? It is about 20 minutes until then, and that should rest me until I can sleep during the 20 minutes we have after lunch." He yawned again.

"U-umm... Sure L-len, you can.." She stumbled on the words. Len smiled and turned slightly so he could comfortably lay down on Miku's lap. Laying down he shut his eyes and smiled.

"Thank-you, Miku." He yawned once more and drifted off to sleep.

"Don't mention it..." She managed to get out as she looked out the bus's window. Her heart was pounding, slamming in her chest and she was positive the rest of her friends and the entire bus could hear it. Gumi turned around from the seat in front of Miku and nearly yelled to her.

"Miku! You were almost late!"

Miku shushed her, and pointed to the napping Len on her lap, who was smiling in his sleep again.

Gumi mouthed the word "Oh", winked, and turned back around. Miku looked down at him again and grinned. He was adorable. But why was she feeling this way? Before she had always just thought of Len as her little brother, but now, she was feeling otherwise. It couldn't be possible. She took her hand up to her heart and felt her steady but quick heartbeat. Moving her hand up, she felt her cheek, which was quite warm and clearly red.

"_It can't be... I'm.. I'm in love with Len..? But how? It's so different feeling than anything else... I've never felt this about anything or anyone before.. Not even about leeks! It can't be but has to be.. I'm I-I'm in love with Len.._"

Oh yes. Miku was undoubtly in love with Len.


End file.
